A vehicle jack of the type with which the present invention is concerned is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,904 to Whittingham. The present invention is directed to the provision of improvements of the jack disclosed in this patent, enabling the provision of a highly reliable jack that has a greater lifting capacity and lower cost, and is more impervious to outdoor elements.